Mazcab
Mazcab is the homeworld of the goebies. It is also the location of Raids. Transportation There are few ways Mazcab can be reached: * The World window on Tuska's back - teleport to Tuska either through Wizard Chambers by the Lumbridge Swamp or through one of the astromancer apprentices near several lodestones, or run west from the Bandit Camp lodestone and look for shortcut icon on the coastline that lets you swim westwards. * Otot tablet * Grouping System Locations * Graveyard * Kanatah * Nemi Forest * Otot * Pit of Trials History Very little is known about Mazcab. However, it is known that Tuska had visited this world before, but for some reason did not devour it. Instead, some of her Airut followers on her back took over the world for Tuska, with some notable Airut such as Beastmaster Durzag. The Goebies came from Chantli, which they call their home, and that following its devouring by Tuska, they were on Mazcab. This seems to imply that "Chantli" was the name for the planet when it had proper Anima flowing through it, and the draining turned the planet into "Mazcab", but the Goebies do not explain in more depth. The anima of the Mazcab is damaged according to the Ancient Statue. This led to the rise of spirit guardians who were formed from the seeping anima. Their life cycle involved wandering across Mazcab towards great temples constructed by the Goebie, where they would then return to their source, among such guardians was Yakamaru, a water beast who glided across the rivers and seas of Mazcab until being corrupted by an Airut Shaman. Upon their arrival, the Goebies constructed great sacred temples which trapped the world's leaking anima and utilised pipes and vents to return the anima back to its source, allowing for life to be sustained on the planet. This tradition has since been lost to the Goebie race, leading to a depletion and collapse in life on Mazcab. Prior to Tuska's arrival on Mazcab, the Goebies thrived in numerous great cities. Otot is the only known surviving great city of the Goebies according to the Acca Otot - yet this is questionable according to the Acca Kanatah, it stands as a collection of tents. There are only three known Goebie settlements on Mazcab. Kanatah was set up by survivors of the Airut: its inhabitants live a nomadic lifestyle, sinking into the surrounding environment to evade Airut capture. A third small village sits south of the old Shrine. Once a fourth village of Cotoch sat under the surveillance of the Airut, yet the village stood for just 15 days. The Airut reside in the former Goebie temple and shrines to the east of Mazcab. Reputation Players can gain reputation by doing activities throughout Mazcab. Handing in Goebie relics rewards the player with 5 reputation per relic. Other tasks that reward reputation include: * Completing Trinks' tasks granting 15 reputation each, with a maximum of 3 tasks per day * Various actions (9 in total) in Nemi Forest grant 5 reputation each. * One-time only: Finding 5 stone fragments and using them on the ancient statue to the south of the Airut will earn reputation and unlock lore. 50 reputation is earned for each stone fragment added to the monument. * Killing each raids boss for the first time, 250 for Beastmaster Durzag and 500 for Yakamaru. References